1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electrical submersible pumps used in hydrocarbon development operations, and more specifically, the disclosure relates to electrical submersible pumps with ultrasonic cleaning capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hydrocarbon developments, it is common practice to use electric submersible pumping systems (ESPs) as a primary form of artificial lift. A challenge with ESP operations is solid precipitation and deposition on the ESP string, including on the motor housing, pump intake, pump stages such as impellers and diffusers, and pump discharge. Solid compositions can include one or more types of scales, such as CaCO3, CaSO4, SrSO4 CaMg(CO3)2, and corrosion products. Deposition of solids can result in an increase in ESP trips due to motor high temperature and overload. Motor electrical shorts can occur due to scale and corrosion buildup in the pump forcing the motor to work harder and exceed its designed rating. Moreover, as adequate flow of produced fluid past the motor is required for cooling, solids blockage of a pump's flow path and solids build up around the outside of the motor leads to rapid motor internal heat rise, insulation breakdown and electrical short. Some ESP wells cannot restart after a shutdown due to shaft rotation restriction from solids build up between the shaft and radial bearings, therefor requiring a workover to change out the ESP. Continuous chemical injection is often utilized to treat CaCo3 scale in order to increase ESP reliability and run life, but retrofitting existing ESP wells with such a system requires high capital expenditures and an increase in operating expenses, plus the introduction of new safety concerns to unmanned platforms.